


Lust

by xxDustNight88



Series: The Seven Sins of Blasmione [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust, One Shot, Oral Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Lust... An inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Series: The Seven Sins of Blasmione [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207709
Kudos: 8
Collections: March Madness - Slytherin Style





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the twelfth part in a series of both art/moodboards and one-shots based on the seven deadly sins and focusing around Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger. This project was some thing I'd toyed with over the past couple of weeks, and I hope that you enjoy all the different pieces of it. Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to starrnobella for reading this over and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.

Their clothes were off before they even reached the living room; pants and undergarments littered the hallway as their naked bodies were revealed. Blaise pressed his hard body into Hermione's curvaceous one, causing them both to sigh as their flesh touched for the first time. Their eyes met, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck before he helped hoist her up into his arms.

Hermione's back arched as it met the coolness of the wall, which only brought them closer together. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his waist. Already more than turned on, Hermione couldn't help the moan that left her throat as Blaise's hardening cock settled between her thighs. It was thick, hot, and obviously more than ready for what the night would hold. She ground downward, wishing his length were already inside of her.

Without needing any direction, Blaise carried Hermione toward the bedroom. Even clouded by lust, his mind made sure that Hermione was set down with ease. Upon seeing her spread out before him, Blaise stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Having been consumed by lust since earlier in the evening, he felt a moment of clarity as Hermione stared up at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, moving to kneel between her spread legs. He placed his palms on her ankles, pressing gently into her soft skin as he moved upward toward her thighs.

Nodding, Hermione said, "Yes. This is exactly what I want. _What I need._ "

Having the permission he sought, Blaise bent and kissed both Hermione's thighs before unable to hold back from tasting Hermione. A moan bubbled up from inside of him as his tongue slid through her slick folds and the taste of Hermione flooded his senses. Fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips, Blaise began fucking Hermione with his tongue, needing to taste more and more of her before he went mad.

He used both his fingers and his tongue to pleasure Hermione. He would take turns between sucking on her clit and sliding two and then three fingers in and out of her cunt. All the while, Hermione thrashed and rocked her hips in time with his ministrations. Blaise found it hard not to come undone himself between the taste of the witch and the desperate sounds she was making.

He was rubbing his cock wantonly against the soft sheets in time with his movements, hoping for some relief. Suddenly, Hermione's body grew taut, and a cry escaped her lips as her first orgasm of the night erupted within her. Smirking, Blaise continued to lap hungrily at her cunt, enjoying the flood of juices as it filled his mouth. Hermione's orgasm went on and on until her body sagged into the bed. Blaise sat up with a final kiss to her inner thigh and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

" _Fuck_ , Granger. That was bloody hot."

"I haven't come like that… Well, _ever_ ," Hermione said, taking deep, nearly gasping breaths to try and regain her breathing and rational thought. When she'd managed to get herself under control, she noticed just how hard Blaise was and gestured for him to come to her. He did, curling against her side and kissing her neck.

Reaching out, Blaise carded his fingers through Hermione's curls, carefully avoiding the knots. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, gently kissing first her nose and then her lips.

Shivering from his gentle kisses and touches, Hermione curled her leg around his waist, guiding his cock closer to where she needed him most. "I- Need- You- Inside- Me-," she said between kisses, a whimper escaping her when she felt his cock at her entrance.

Blaise wasted no time; he took hold of himself and, in one swift thrust, slid all the way inside Hermione's wet cunt. They both moaned at the sensation of finally being as one. Staring into one another's eyes, they began to move, rocking gently at first before slowly picking up-tempo.

Before long, Hermione felt the pleasure mounting, wrapping her leg tighter around Blaise's waist. "Yes," she said with a moan, her eyes rolling back as another orgasm took hold. "Don't fucking stop."

Blaise listened to Hermione and continued to fuck her as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Clenching his eyes shut and his jaw tense, Blaise pounded in and out of Hermione until he felt his own orgasm. When he knew he was about to come, Blaise withdrew from Hermione and came all over her stomach and chest, using his hand to pump himself empty. All the while, Hermione smoothed his come into her skin, her cunt trembling with arousal.

Spent for the moment, Blaise collapsed beside Hermione, panting in time with the witch. Neither said a word, too lost in the moment to even compose simple sentences. Unable to help themselves, Blaise and Hermione waited only a short while to regain composure before they failed to keep their hands to themselves any longer. Before the night was through, they would find solace in one another in just about every way possible until sleep finally rendered them unconscious.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke slowly just before the sun was set to rise. Her mouth was dry, and her jaw was sore, as were many of her muscles. Between her legs, her sex tingled from the copious amount of use it had the night before. Smiling to herself, Hermione rubbed her thighs together at the memory of it all. Now that the lust had faded, she had to think of what this all meant.

Turning her head slightly on the pillow, Hermione was able to see Blaise, who was still fast asleep. His lips were swollen from kissing, and he had bite marks marring the already dark skin of his neck. In essence, he was beautiful, and Hermione had a quick image cross her mind of finding him there each and every day.

That was certainly something to think about… Wetting her dry lips, Hermione thought about what it would be like to take their friendship a step further. Granted, they had already had sex, so their dynamic was undoubtedly in for a change. What she had to figure out was if this was simply sex fueled by a few drinks and their tumultuous lives, or were there feelings at play?

As she continued to ponder this, Blaise could sense he was being watched, so he carefully cracked open one eye. "Morning, Granger," he mumbled, still groggy and exhausted from their activities. "Did you sleep well?"

Hermione hummed in reply and snuggled closer to Blaise, unable to help herself. She kissed his lips and then prodded him so he'd lay on his back. Once he'd settled, she straddled his hips and cupped his face in her hands. "I don't think I've slept that well in ages."

Even as sated as Blaise was before falling asleep, he could feel his cock stirring as Hermione's bottom settled near it. He bit back a moan and said, "Me too. I never imagined Hermione Granger as a sex goddess, but here we are." He slid his hands over the curve of her bottom and then upward until he could cup her breasts.

Blushing as Blaise used his thumbs to flick her hardening nipples, Hermione felt the desire pooling between her legs once more and rocked backwards. "Blaise…" she whispered, rational thought escaping her. "I want to talk about this… Whatever _this_ is between us, but-" She was unable to finish her sentence as Blaise shifted his hips and the tip of his cock slipped into her cunt.

"Shhhh," Blaise whispered as he began rocking his hips. His hands let go of her breasts and gripped her thighs. "We can talk later… For now, let's just enjoy each other."

Already on the point of losing herself to the pleasure, Hermione simply nodded, placed her hands on Blaise's chest, and prepared to ride him into ecstasy. He was right; there would be time to figure out their new relationship after they spent a few more hours intertwined with one another in the throes of passion.


End file.
